


Stress Relief

by camelantis



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camelantis/pseuds/camelantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pythagoras is stressed. And Jason introduces a new way of stress relief to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> okay. first semi-smut.....

Pythagoras groaned and slammed his fists on the table. He just can’t do it anymore. These triangles are really getting to him. Why does he even have to do it? Who says he has to do it? At that moment, he just wanted to light all his paper on fire and throw it out the window hoping the hunting lions would eat them.  
“DAMN IT!” Pythagoras scrunched the papers in his hands. “I’M DONE.” He shouted with his hands in his hair.  
“Pythagoras!” Jason shouted from the next room. “What the hell is going on?!”  
“I just,” Pythagoras started. “I just can’t figure out this equation.” He sat back down at his work station.  
Jason pulled out the stool next to him and sat down. “Buddy,” He raised a hand to Pythagoras’ shoulder “you’re just stressed.”  
“Stressed? I’m not stressed.”  
“Yes you are. I swear, I can see your hair falling off” Jason ran his hand through Pythagoras’ hair.  
“Hey,” the mathematician pulled away. “I. Am. Not. Stressed.”  
“Yes you are.”  
“Jason, just leave it.” Pythagoras got up and walked into the kitchen.  
Of course, Jason followed. He perched himself against the door. “Have you ever….” Jason began. “You know….”  
“Have I ever what?” Pythagoras questioned.  
“Like,” Jason tried to think of the right words to say. “beat the meet?”  
“What?”  
“You know…. Like buttered the corn?”  
“Jason….”  
“Greased your pole?”  
“I-I really don’t have a clue what you’re saying….”  
“HAVE YOU EVER TOUCHED YOURSELF?!” Jason spurted out  
Pythagoras was taken aback by the sudden outburst. “Well of course,” He finally replied. “Plenty of times, but I don’t understand how it has anything to do with beating meat…..”  
“Of course you have! What am I thinking!” Jason let out a breath of air. “Well, go do it now. It’s proven to be a good form of stress relief.”  
“Do you just want me to go off and touch myself?” Pythagoras questioned, plenty confused.  
“Yeah. Just go off into your room and do it.” Jason responded, pointing in to the other man’s room.  
“Like, just go and touch my face? My arms and legs? Just touch myself?” Pythagoras questioned, eyebrows furrowing. “How is that supposed to release stress?”  
“Oh god!” Jason threw his arms in the air. He gave up. Pythagoras, being the smartest man he knew, really was quite stupid.  
“What now?” Pythagoras sighed.  
“That’s not what I mean.” Jason said. “Have you ever touched your-” He moved his hand to his crotch area and hovered over it. “touched yourself?”  
“Oh….” Pythagoras was still for a moment. How on earth does he respond to that? “No.”  
“Okay then….” Jason lifted one arm to the back of his head. “Well, I guess….”  
“Can you teach me?” Pythagoras asked as if it was okay for one man to teach another man to ‘beat his meat’.  
“Um.” Jason thought about it. What could possible go wrong. “Okay.”  
\- - -  
“And then I told her ‘No! I’m just big boned!’” Hercules explained as he poured more wine into his cup.  
Pythagoras sniggered behind a hand. He was too drunk to stay still. “Well,” Pythagoras put his cup down and stood up. “I’m gonna go. I need to…. Uh…. Relieve some stress.” He shot a look at Jason, who was caught by surprise. Pythagoras walked over to Jason and grabbed his arm and pulled him to his room, almost tipping everything off the table.  
“Finally! Jason, boy, you finally got him drunk enough!” Hercules laughed loudly as he emptied another cup of wine.  
\- - -  
“Pythagoras! You are way too drunk! I don’t think you’re even stressed at the moment!” Jason pointed out.  
“Yea, but….” Pythagoras stopped. “but I still need you to show me, for future references and all.”  
Jason was unsure at first, he didn’t know if he could do it. He knew he wasn’t gay…. He likes women…. So nothing could really come out of him helping another man touch himself…. Could it?  
Pythagoras stood up and pushed Jason out the room, stumbling over his own feet. “You stay here, and tell me what to do through the door. Okay?”  “Um. Okay.” Jason replied.  
“Jason…. I’ve taken my pants off. Now what?” Pythagoras said through the door.  
“Well…. Now you’ve gotta take it in your hand”  
“And?”  
“And stroke it up and down.”  
“Is that all?” Pythagoras questioned, seemingly unimpressed.  
“Yeah well, you gotta do it for longer.” Jason responded, running a hand through his hair.  
“But nothing’s happening.” Pythagoras slurred his words.  
“Just keep doing it.” Jason replied. He shut his eyes and leaned against the door. All he could think about was what the other side of the door looked like. All he could think about was Pythagoras. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his head. I’m straight. Not gay. Not for Pythagoras.  
“Jaaasoooooon.” Pythagoras moaned. “Nothing is happen-”  
“What? Are you okay?” Jason hurried and went to open the door. He pushed on the wooden door to see his friend spread out across the bed, naked, with his cock in his hand.  
“Oh, um.” Jason tried to look away by turning his head, but his eyes were still fixed on the other man. “I’ll just leave. I’ll come back another time okay. You keep doing that….”  
Pythagoras didn’t even acknowledge Jason’s entrance. “Oh, wow.” He sighed. “This- this feels…. Unbelievable.”  
“Yeah.” Jason lifted his hand to his eyes. “I should…. I’m gonna go, okay?”  
“No! You have to try this! It’s amazing!” Pythagoras stood up and walked closer to Jason.  
“I know it’s amazing. I’ve done it.” Jason pointed out the obvious and was leaning towards to door.  
“If you’re worried about me seeing you naked, don’t worry about it. I’ve seen you naked plenty of times. And what a sight that is….” Pythagoras tried to make Jason stay. Jason knew he couldn’t.  
“Pythagoras, you’re way too drunk. You don’t know what you’re doing.” Jason said.  
“Exactly! We’re both far too drunk to remember any of this tomorrow morning.” Pythagoras took a step closer to Jason and slowly trailed his fingertips over Jason’s collar bone. “We can do what ever we want right now.”  
Jason rolled over the thought in his head. Pythagoras was smashed. Jason has had a few cups of wine himself, but he wasn’t that drunk….  
“Okay. Fine.” Jason placed his hands on Pythagoras waist and pulled him closer into a kiss. The two moved their lips together in sync. Jason left Pythagoras’ mouth to lead a trail of kisses along his jawline. The brown haired man slipped one hand in the gap between him and Pythagoras. He lightly drifted his fingertips down the other man’s chest and wrapped his hand around Pythagoras’ cock. Pythagoras let out a moan of approval and thrusted into Jason’s hand. Jason moved his hand up and down in a particular rhythm that made Pythagoras let out noises he never knew he could make.  
“Oh god.” Pythagoras would repeat. “Why does it feel so much better when you do it….”  
Jason smirked to himself as he kept on pumping his hand. He faced Pythagoras again, so he could place a kiss on his lips. Pythagoras let out a low moan from his throat. Jason continued to stroke the other man’s shaft, lightly slipping his thumb over Pythagoras’ slit.  
“Jason, I’m going to-” Pythagoras didn’t get to finish his sentence. He was coming all over Jason’s hand. Jason pumped his hand slowly and rode Pythagoras out of his orgasm.  
Pythagoras slumped his body on Jason’s, not having any energy to stand up himself. He started laughing, just randomly, laughing.  
“Why are you laughing?” Jason questioned, shifting the hair that was matter onto Pythagoras’ forehead.  
“I lied.”  
“About?”  
“Touching myself.” Pythagoras replied, still giggling. He was still too drunk to care.  
“What?” Jason asked confused.  
“Of course I had touched myself before, you idiot. Do I look like a 12 year old boy to you?”  
Jason stopped for a second to realize how much Pythagoras had fooled him. But he had to admit, it wasn’t all that bad…. “Care to explain yourself?”  
“Well, at first, I only pretended to not know what I was talking about, but then it seemed like you genuinely believed me, so I just went a long with it…. And here we are.” Pythagoras leaned his forehead against Jason’s.  
“Here we are….” Jason leaned in that inch closer so their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeeeeergh i feel like this was a bit iffy. but leave comments and things! :) x


End file.
